This new alstroemeria cultivar originated as a sport of "Pink Triumph" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,600) and is generally similar in its physical aspects and growth habit. This plant was discovered by me at Aalsmeer, Holland, in 1979 among a group of the parent variety and because of its very noticeable differences from its parent, I propagated this sport by means of roots of the main flowering stem at Aalsmeer for test and observation. Subsequently, I produced successive generations of this discovery plant by division of its own root stock and I have found that the successive generations of this variety have retained the novel characteristics of the discovery plant, including its novel flower color, and I have found that this novelty holds true from generation to generation and appears to be firmly fixed.